At The Beginning A Mulan Fanfic
by DaniCimo
Summary: This is the story of Mulan from a little girl to a warrior. Can she get her guy or does she marry the wrong guy lets find out.
1. Authors Note

Author Note: A word from the author, hello everyone I have been writing fanfic for many of years, I am starting up again now and going to finish some old ones, school is hard to do writing during, but I have got many people to continue on, but this is going to be my first Mulan one wish me luck and review. This is my first Mulan fanfic and hopefully you guys will enjoy it I will try my hardest to make it my own but somewhat stick with the movie.

Well Cheers!!

Let The Journey Begin

Love,

Dana


	2. Chapter 1: At The Beginning

AN: Well this is the first chapter it is getting worked on this has been an idea for a year I just haven't had time to finish it like I wanted to actually a lot of the later chapters were written my hard part. Well here it begins and please review.

**Chapter 1: At the Beginning**

The troops were gone for many months at war. Many of the troops had missed their families. The fight was against the Huns, they beat all the Huns during the war or so they thought, but you will find about that at a later time. The General told his troops it is time to go home and get your families and bring them to the emperor's palace because they are having a feast in their honor.

**At the Emperor's Palace**

The Emperor's Palace was very big and grand; it had many rooms and many servants. There were also concubines, but let's not talk about those. The emperor was a great and powerful man but very kind. He had a family of his own, and a wife. He didn't believe in taking second wives, he loved his first one. Together they have 3 daughters their names are Princess Mei, Princess Ting-Ting, and Princess Su. Princess Mei is 5 years old, Princess Ting-Ting is 3, and Princess Su is 1. But, enough about the emperor, you will learn more about him later.

**Introducing the Fa Family**

The Fa family is a very proper family that has been in many Wars, for many generations. The Fa family has just arrived from their home that is about a day's journey from the palace. They get moved into a big room, a servant tells them to get changed in and said that the emperor would like to meet everyone in two hours. The servant told them that there was bathing water for all of them in the other room.

The only one who doesn't want to really go to dinner is the youngest member of the family Fa Mulan. The little girl is five years old. She got very embarrassed earlier because the emperor caught her up in a tree. Mulan had saw a Bird's Nest in the tree and wanted to go and check to see if there was any eggs in it.

"Mama this palace is so big and has so many rooms," said Mulan with awe at how big everything was and she was looking around in all the halls.

"Mulan, I know, it is a lot bigger than the houses around are area." Replied Fa Li

"Mama, I think we could put 3 houses like ours to make this one big palace." Said Mulan

"Mulan come now, it is time to get ready," said Mulan's Mother Fa Li.

"Mama hopefully there will be kids my own age that I can play with."

"Mulan, go take a bath so we can get ready." Said Fa Li

Mulan goes into another room and gets in the tub and starts singing a lullaby that her mother has been singing to her since she was a little girl.

Mulan's mother chuckled at her daughter; she is never a quiet one. Zhou walked in the room and told his wife that he needed to tell her something concerning Mulan's future.

"Zhou what did you do to Mulan, did you promise her to someone that is three times her age?" asked Li

"No I didn't I promised her to The General's Son."

"Which one?" General Li had two sons and 1 daughter. His oldest son was 12 years old and he was at the academy already, his name was Shen. He was a deep thinker even though her was only twelve. He lived up to his name sake. His Daughter was very pretty and also knew her ways at martial arts but also wanted to become a young lady. She was 10 years old and her name is Sarahi. Sarahi in Chinese means princess. Her name fit her kind of she was ten and was kind of a trouble maker. She took after her father and always wanted attention and was trying to learn her lessons from her mother. Her mama's name is Shakira, she was very beautiful and was her husband's pride in joy, she was great at tactics and her husband had taught her a lot. She was graced in fine needle point and could host a grand celebration but she could also give someone a black eye if she needed to.

"Li Shang," replied Zhou very stiffly

"O the fat one."

"Yes, don't worry his father promised me that he is losing all that weight he is supposed to be going to the academy soon and they want to get him in shape before that."

"Well let's not tell Mulan yet I want her to try to empress them on her own."

Little did they know that Mulan was listening to all that they were saying? Mulan was in awe that she was already betrothed to someone. She was betrothed to a generals son at that that was great honor for her family and she had to keep their honor of the family name. Mulan thought to herself I better be on my best behavior and show everyone that I am a very proper girl. I should empress everyone today.

"Mama I am getting out of the water now, I need my dress."

Mulan walked into the room and Fa Zhou said he needed to go into a different room to take a bath so he left the girls alone to get ready. Mulan started to get dressed in a green dress with a blue bodice. Her long hair was down and fell down to her shoulders. She was a very pretty little girl for just being five years old.

"Mama, Can I wear some paint?"

"Mulan you're too young, but maybe we can put a little bit of stuff on you. Pinch your cheeks."

Fa Li put some paint on her daughter she painted her lips but did not put the white paint on her there would be time for that when she was older right now she was young and naïve.

Her mother was wearing a grown up version of her dress, the only thing different was that she had a belly. Mulan's mother was pregnant with what her grandmother who lives with her thinks that they are twins. Mulan was very good with doing hair. Her mother wanted her hair in a braids; Mulan had an idea to add a flower to her hair. Her mother kissed her only daughter on the cheeks.

"Mulan soon you will be a big girl and have little siblings running around."

"Yes mama I am ready to be a big girl."

Mulan was sitting on the bed waiting for her mother to finish her makeup. Her mother was wondering why the little girl was being so quiet this isn't her daughter, she is never quiet. Her father walked in from his bath. He was wearing his uniform to inform everyone that didn't know that he was in the army. He was going to become Captain because the General told the emperor that he wanted him to become hire up because he was one of his best friends and he was a great warrior. Fa-Zhou thought with his head and never liked fighting. He was a great on the battlefield he could come up with a plan in a moment notice.

Her mother didn't know that Mulan already knew she was going to be betrothed to General Li has a seven year old son named Li Shang. Shang was a little on the fat side. He was very good at martial arts, but his parents wanted to make him big as his father. His father told his mother to feed him well. General Li was one of Fa-Zhou best friends and trusted comrades in the last war. Fa-Zhou was really grateful for General Li accepting the offer for Mulan to become married to Shang.

"Come now Mulan it's time for Dinner," said Fa-Zhou.


	3. Chapter 2: The Feast

_AN: I hoped you enjoyed my first chapter sorry about the cliff hanger I wanted to leave you hanging. For those of who that reviewed thank you. There will be some changes to Chapter 1, The first chapter was very hard to right, but I thought the story needed some background before I got into the rest of it, but here is the next chapter thank you all. I also have been doing a lot of research about China, I am a history minor, and this story has seemed to be helping. Happy Holidays to everyone, hopefully you all got what you wanted for Christmas and will have a safe and Happy New Years!_

_DaniCimo_

**Chapter 2: The Feast**

**Outside of the Banquet Hall**

All of the war heroes and their families are waiting outside the banquet hall ready for the emperor to let them in to start the feast. Mulan's father Fa-Zhou walks off to go find his comrades that have fought with him. He brings back the general and his family. The grown-ups also had to talk about grown-up stuff.

The parents start talking about important stuff concerning the war, and how they have been getting along. Li Shang was a pretty tall boy for the age of 8. Mulan was not shy at all for a 5 year old.

Mulan was going to introduce herself to Shang, her father had introduced her and all she did was bow to him and his family. Mulan walked over to Li Shang. He was talking to the Princess Mei. Princess Mei was Mulan's age and about the same height as Mulan the only deference was that the Princesses clothes were nicer than hers. Mulan's grandmother made hers to match her mother. It was a simple and looked good because she hadn't gotten any dirt on it yet.

"Hello My name is Fa Mulan," she said to Shang and Princess Mei.

"Why hello my name is Princess Mei" replied the princess

"My name is Shang, how old are you Mulan?"

"I am 5 years old," Mulan held up 5 fingers to show how old she was.

"Wow you are 2 years younger than me," replied Shang

"Wow, I am 5 years old to Mulan," stated Princess Mei

"That's nice I will be 6 next week," replied Mulan.

"Happy Early Birthday Mulan," Said Shang and Princess Mei in unison.

"Shang, My Baba told me that you were going to the academy in a year, are you?"

"Yes I am, My Baba, is getting me to run a 3 miles at least every day, and do all these exercises, at least I got started on my Martial Arts already, But he said I have to lose weight before then" Shang replied

"That is amazing my dad and I practice some martial arts when my mama is not watching," she replied sadly.

"Mulan I know how hard it is my older sister was trained in some martial arts by my baba, my baba wanted to make sure she could defeat someone if she is alone or if something happens to one of us men."

Just when the kids started to really get into the conversation a Servant walked out of the banquet hall and said, "It's time for the feast to begin." Everyone was ushered inside and took their seats.

**The Feast**

When little Mulan walked in this big room it was full of people. It had chairs and low tables for everyone she could not believe all the dishes.

The feast had started the Emperor and his family were seating at the front of the room, along with all his advisors and high staff. Wine was poured for everyone and a wide assortment of tea was poured for everyone there were many dishes set around every guest. The little girl did not even know what some of the foods were. She was placed in between her parents and across from Li Shang. Mulan gave Shang a smile and he smiled back at her. Mulan thought to herself that she would not mind being married to him he is very nice and polite.

"Mama, what are all these dishes for?" Mulan whispered. She had never seen so many dishes in her lifetime. She was used to chopsticks, and some silverware, but there were silverware and even some dishes she didn't know their names.

"Mulan there for each of the courses for food do not worry I will show you when we get the different foods," replied Fa Li.

Mulan could not help to blush when her foot came in contact with Li Shang. Her mother gave her a stern look that told her to be on her best behavior. Mulan then just started to concentrate on the food placed around her. She noticed that the Emperor was standing up to say some words and wanted to listen.

The emperor stood up and said, "Welcome the heroes of China on victory against the Hun Army. Also welcome the families of these heroes; I know it has been a long time for many of you sons, daughter, parents, and grandparents. Now they are safe and home and we should toast to the heroes of China.

They toasted the heroes of China. Mulan kept quiet unless spoken too throughout the whole dinner her mother was very proud of her. Mulan learned that the Li Family was coming to a visit the coming week. Mulan could not wait to get home to start cleaning hopefully nothing would go wrong.

_AN: An Update I got an inspiration and I'm going to finish this fic soon. Hopefully it can start moving. _

Update:

June 17,2010

Hi Everyone, My computer that chapter 3 had sadly died. I am going to try to recover it over the next couple of days. I have been really busy with camps and work, but I promise at least two chapters. If I can recover the stuff I have saved on my laptop chapter 3 and 4 should be out in the next couple of days.


	4. Chapter 3: Li Family Comes to Dinner

_I do not own any of the Disney characters I do own the characters that I created._

_AN: Well this is the third chapter. I am going to try to update this till the second movie I hope I can change it a little for you guys so it might not be totally like the movie. _

_I updated Chapter 1 so please re-read; I wanted to change some of it because it didn't fit well into the story. I was trying to give everyone names so it will be easier on me. I will be putting the meanings by everyone's name._

_Fa Family  
__Fa Zhou  
Fa Li  
Grandma Fa  
Grandpa Fa  
Mulan  
Unknown Twins (you will later found out their names)  
First Ancestor Fa_

_Li Family  
General Li  
Shakira Li the mama in the Li Household  
Shen the older brother that is 12  
Sarahi the older sister that is 10  
Shang_

**Chapter 3: Li Family Comes For Dinner**

**The Day before her birthday**

The house smelled like lemons. Mulan, her grandmother and her mama had clean the house that felt like she aged like two years. Mulan's hands were red from crawling on the floor, putting her hands in the hot water, and cleaning in all the small places that her grandmother and her mama could not reach. She did not think her mom should be crawling on the floor because she did not want her to injure her new siblings. Mulan was so happy because she would not be the only child anymore and that would be awesome for her. Mama told Mulan to go clean up her room so she could have a better birthday night sleep.

Mulan had cleaned her room it was spotless she also changed all the fabrics in her room to make them smell and look clean. It was a hard task, but her mother had really appreciated that she did it her grandmother had helped her a lot with everything and told her how to do it which was getting a little annoying. But the thought of birthday presents was making her behave and obey by the rules a little more. Her father was clearing up the outside and was making sure the gardens and everywhere looked very nice. It was the middle of summer so it was good enough to stay out some night and not get rained on. Mulan loved it when it rained. It felt like her safe haven. When she cried it usually was pouring. All of this work would pay off when she got to see the Li Family tomorrow especially Li Shang. She was going to be meeting all of his siblings. He had a great smile for a little kid, when he actually smiled. She could tell he was a little bit stubborn and strong headed. Her mama and grandmother were already starting to make food for her birthday celebration. Hopefully she would get a cake without pink icing. Mulan was never for the normal girl colors she was more into the other colors. Her favorite colors were blue and green. Hopefully Mama would make it with Chocolate cake because it would make the cake look better and she would even eat it if it even had pink icing.

Mama had to call Mulan in from her room and told her it was time for supper. Her mom was making some chicken and rice and probably was going to have tea to drink. Hopefully her mom would let her sweeten it with more honey and sugar tonight. Her papa on the other hand, was sitting under the magnolia tree. She knew it was his thinking spot since she was very little. When Mulan walked outside she could see that her father was mediating and she didn't want to interrupt him. She always loved when he was practicing. Mulan knew some of the basics because she has been watching her father since she was about 2 and she would copy his moves. Her father finally caught her watching him and wanted to see if she was practicing anymore. Her father found out she can basically do a little bit of gymnastics and was happy for her. It would keep her more flexible and better in shape. Unlike the match maker in town she couldn't fit through the door unless she fit sideways thought Mulan. She didn't want to grow up and be like her. The match maker was an evil lady that made grown women hid and cry.

"Mulan we better go inside for dinner or your momma is going to come outside and yell at us for us not being prompt," Said father

"Papa, I don't want to go inside I want to stay out here and enjoy the sunshine," replied Mulan.

"Mulan your not going to get your presents tomorrow if you don't get your butt inside right this minute," yelled Fa Li

"Coming Momma"

Once inside her mother made her wash up before she was allowed to sit at the table. Her mother also brushed all the dirt off of her with the broom. It was something that her momma has down since she was a little girl. She had to take a bath and then put on clean clothes before she was allowed to eat. When she finally sat down for dinner she was so happy and starved that it tasted so yummy and good.

The dinner conversation finally got to the Li Family and Mulan was glad. Mulan could not wait for the Li Family to show up. It has been exactly a week since Mulan saw Shang. Her parents still have not told her that Shang and she were betrothed but hopefully they would tell her soon to her face she overheard their conversation from about a week ago.

It was around bedtime the house was all clean and spotless so the Li family would be impressed.

**Birthday Day and Big surprise**

"MULAN, wake up its time to get ready people will start coming buy soon." She could hear her mamma yelling from the other room.

"Mama I'm up I'm getting dressed I will be down soon." Mulan replied. Mulan could hear her mom chuckling and heard that she went back into the Kitchen probably to work on dinner that morning.

She was 6 now and had to start acting older, she got dressed in her favorite blue dress and put her hair in long braids, and it was her favorite way to wear her hair. She came down the stairs and standing at the bottom of them was Li Shang with a big grin on his face.

"Happy Birthday Mulan!" Shang said when he saw her; he gave her a hug when she walked down the stairs to meet him. Everyone else was waiting Shang said he would go hurry Mulan. Her parents thought this would be a good idea because eventually they will be married and they better start getting used to spending a lot of time together.

"Shang, Mulan do you two want to sit down so we can start eating?" Mulan heard one of Shang sister call.

Shang's older brother Shen was sitting next to Shang. Shen is 12 years old and was about 5'3 tall and he had black hair like Shang. He was pretty muscular as she could see him sitting there. Shang looked like a little version of him. Shen was home from the academy to visit Mulan and her family. His father thought he should meet Fa Zhou. He was a very great He smiled when Mulan walked into the room and said a simple happy birthday. Most of the time he had a stern look on his face. Sarahi is Shang's sister she is 10 years old and very beautiful she looked exactly like her mother Shakira. They both were pretty tiny but Sarahi had wider shoulders than her mother and she was about a couple of inches taller than her already. General Li was around her father's age and he had dark black hair and brown eyes. He was a lot bigger than her father. Her father was skinny with muscles. General Li on the other hand was all muscle and had what Mulan would call a drinking belly. But Mulan loved all of these people.

Dinner consisted of Chicken, soup, dumplings, tea, and a Chocolate Birthday cake with Pink and Green icing that had flowers that her Momma and Grandma made. After dinner was over Fa Li told Mulan that it was time to open up her presents and she had a special one to open first.

The first box she opened was from her parents and it had holes in the side of the box and Mulan couldn't figure out why and her parents told her not to shake it. Mulan unwrapped it and out popped the cutest little doggy in the world. Mulan ran up and hugged her father and mother really fast.

"Mulan usually we would let the guests go first with their presents, but I didn't want your puppy to suffocate," said Momma  
"Fa Li we understand we didn't want the little puppy to get hurt, it will hurt are feeling as well hers," replied Shang's Momma "Mulan do you want to open up your presents from us now?"

Mulan shakes her head yes and Shakira motioned for her to stay in her seat and told Shang to bring Mulan her gifts. Mulan was much embraced because of this, it wasn't every day that your future husband would care for you and wait on her hand in foot but he did it patiently and was smiling ear to ear.

General Li and Shakira got Mulan a new dress that would fit her when she would get older, they had hoped she would wear it when they revealed that they have been matched and Shang would instantly want to marry her instead of a girl that they hardly knew. She also got some soap, lotion and some candles from the Li's. Shakira also let Shang pick out Mulan a gift and he got her a necklace with a Cherry Blossoms for the pendant. Mulan started to smile after she got that and went up to Shang and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Fa Li and Shakira were so surprised by Mulan's actions and Shang just stood there blushing at her actions. The older women already knew that Shang was falling for Mulan even though they were little. Grandma Fa got Mulan a Beautiful fan that she had been eyeing the market a couple of weeks ago and a couple pairs of shoes, she also made her a couple of new dresses. Besides her dog "Little Brother" her parents got her some new clothes and shoes, and a couple of hair combs for her hair. After she was done with her presents she went up to each and everyone and hugged them and thanked them for everything.

The Li Family stayed till around 10 pm after they left Fa Li tucked Mulan into bed and told her it was time to go to sleep and dream sweet dreams of a General and a Maiden getting married and having two adorable children.


	5. Chapter 4: Annoying Siblings

_This was written and saved on my laptop before I went to Florida I added a little and hopefully you will all like it. Reviews are welcome. Mulans Thoughts are going to be in Italics. Journal entries might begin here also. If not here in the chapters to come. _

Chapter 4: Annoying Siblings

Siblings are the worst Mulan thought and she sat in her hiding place up on the roof of the house. Her siblings were well out of their terrible two stage and into the annoying Mulan 3's as she called it. Ru Ping and Jia were a total handful, earlier today Ru Ping drew on her mirror with face paint and Li made Mulan clean the whole thing up.

Earlier in the day "Mama, I'm done cleaning up the mess in my room." Li hear hears her daughter mumbling, "Ru and Jia are always getting away with everything." Li just laughs at this she remember growing up in a family where she was the middle child and not the oldest. Mulan runs out to her hiding space.

Today was the New Year and it was basically just like every other day. Mama was scolding Mulan for either messing up her dress or not helping just enough and it wasn't even mid day yet_. I'm ten years old and I can't even get my younger siblings to leave me alone for a whole minute without them trying to get my attention. At least I get to see Shang's sisters I can't wait at least I can put up with them better than I can put up with my siblings. Shami was 4 and she listened to her better than Jia and Ru any day. Sarahi was a lot of fun but now that she was preparing to see the match maker later in the year so she was becoming a lady and had no time for silly games. She had lighten up since the first time she met her. She liked to ride horses with Mulan and go swimming with her. At least she had made some new friends which Mulan had a couple but after they moved into the new house it was harder to make friends because most girls wanted to play with dolls and Mulan never wanted to she wanted to be able to protect herself if something happened. The old town that they lived in a teenage girl was raped and now that they heard about that most of the Army was starting to teach the women and the girls some martial arts. _

Mulan looked down at herself she looked more like a boy than a girl. It was probably from all the training, she was now tanned and her body was very slim but had some muscle in her arms in legs. She loved to run and ride horses. Kahn was her very special present that she rode every day since her father gave him to her. _Sometimes I wish I was an only child. It would be a lot more quiet around here if I was and I probably wouldn't get into so much trouble. I wished on a shooting star that Shang would be coming to the New Year's Celebration at the Capital, but sadly he cannot make it. _ Shang had wrote her a day ago telling her that he wasn't going to be able to make the holiday because of a test coming up. The note was etched in her mind she had cried for about an hour after reading it. She couldn't wait for Shang to come home from the Academy. He started at the Academy at age 10 and his training concluded at the age of 14 after that he had more training and more training and after that Mulan fell asleep while listening to him go on and on about this while she was 8. But now that she was 10 she was far more grown up and could not wait to show Shang this except when it came to her siblings they got on her last nerve. She pulled the letter out of her pocket and read it again and a tear fell down her cheek.

Mulan,

I'm sorry I can't come home for the New Year please give your family my love. I miss Ru, Jia, and you. Give my sisters my love. I miss Sarahi and Shami and you the most out of everyone. Shen has been annoying as ever at least he won't be at the academy after this year. I already have better marks than him at my age, and I have been rubbing it in his face every minute that I can get. I really wish I could be at the celebration this year but I can't come do to a test and I have physical exams to text my endurance, and strength in a couple of weeks. I want to do my best and it would be better were I had no distraction. I can't believe I haven't seen your face in a year, even how gross it is to look at. I haven't forgotten about you and I can't wait to see your smiling face soon. P.S I can't wait to show you my new moves. You're not going to be able to kick my butt this time. 

Shang

Mulan couldn't wait for two more years of him at the Academy while she was at him learning everything from her mother because she still had to face the match maker even if she was betrothed she couldn't believe it and wanted to just run away from that. Many things have happened since she was seven. Papa had reinjured his leg because Ru had left out his blocks under Papas chair. Papa now had to sometimes walk with a cane after training hard or before and after a rain storm. Mama had tried for another child but the little girl was still born. For Mulan's 8th birthday she had gotten Fawn her own horse. He was black and had a little white star around his forehead. Fawn was her best friend besides Shang and he was the one she told all her secrets to. About a week ago was Mulan's 10th Birthday and her mama and papa had gotten her a Journal that was sitting on her lap. It was black and leather and looked very expensive. Inside her mother wrote her a note in her very clean script.

Mulan,

This Journal is for your thoughts and feelings and yours alone and hopefully one day while looking back you will remember your childhood memories like how I have showed you a couple of mine and your eyes lit up while reading about how I used to torment my brothers. Well it's time for you to make a record of your memories so start writing remember Papa, Ru and Jia and I always love you with all our hearts Cherry Blossom. Hopefully you will show this to your daughter one day like I have shown you. I know you miss Shang but please stop moping around the house. 

Love,

Mama

Mulan was thinking just what to start to write when papa called out of the door to tell her it was time to start getting ready for the New Year festival. It was the year of the Dog and it was really exciting because this was the first year they were going to the festival with the twins, last year they left them at home with Grand Mama because they had a cold, but this year they had gotten to go.

Mulan went inside to put on a green in brown dress, that her mother and sister and her were going to wear. Mulan thought why do we all have to match I don't want to look like my little sister and my mama and my papa. At least I do not have to wear make-up. Mama was not wearing any either which surprised me either she just was wearing a perfume that smelled of cherry blossoms. While Ru and Pap were putting on brown pants and a green shirt her mother made them. There was a knock on the door and that announced of the Li Family arrival.

Shami was standing in front of her mama, papa and big sister Sharai. The women were dressed in all the same dresses, General Li was in his formal robes and not his military clothes that Mulan was accustomed to seeing him wear. Eventually she will be probably seeing her Shang in those same or almost the same General robes. General Li had requested a private audience with her papa. General Li was carrying something with him in a box and Mulan really wanted to know what was in the that box. After the meeting Papa was wearing something different it was his old Lieutenant robes but there was something new about them. They were made to have her papas brace into them and looked very expensive at least she would be able to wear them now.

"Mulan its time we be heading the City to see the celebration."

"Alright Mama." Mulan walks out of the house into the carriages that they are going to take to the Imperial Palace.

_Please Review and Tell me what you think, this was the last chapter I wrote before my computer crashed._


End file.
